


it made me think of you

by biasilveira



Series: an unexpected greeting card [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasilveira/pseuds/biasilveira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon entering the subway station, Root finds an envelope with her name on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it made me think of you

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on my laptop for a while now, so in honor of Season 5, I decided to give us a little fluff.
> 
> Set before 4x11 If-Then-Else.

Upon entering the subway car, Root saw an envelope on top of the bench. It was dark blue and it had an expensive look to it, like whoever bought it didn’t settle for the cheap stuff, but what got her attention was the neat handwriting: in block letters, it said ‘Root’. It wasn’t fancy, maybe even a little scribbly, as if the person hadn’t had to write something on actual paper in a while – I mean, who does these days?

She look at Harold who had his back to her and seemed unfazed by her presence, engaged in whatever research he was doing on his computer. And then Shaw, who had a pack of M&M’s in one hand and a tennis ball on the other, playing catch with Bear outside of the car.

“Who left this here?” Root said out loud, very suspicious of the whole thing.

Shaw looked up but didn’t answer, knowing the hacker was asking The Machine.

[Analyzing video log]

[Searching handwriting database]

“Is this Shaw’s handwriting?” Root asked, lower this time, aware that the former doctor could probably hear her.

[Match found: Asset Sameen Shaw]

With a smirk on her lips, Root picked up the envelope and moved out of the subway car.

“A gift, Sameen?” Root asked seductively, knowing very well this would result in a roll of eyes from Shaw.

Apart from the exaggerated eye roll and a heavy sigh Shaw didn’t answer, just kept munching on the chocolate and reached for the soda cup that was sitting by her side on the wood bench. Taking a sip, she looked expectantly at Root and raised her eyebrows, telling her to open the damn thing already.

Root tilted her head to the side, trying to read Shaw’s expression. “Now, Sameen, it wouldn’t be very nice of you to try something naughty with me” she couldn’t help herself to get under Shaw’s skin.

Squinting her eyes Shaw scoffed “You wish, Root. Come on, just open it!”

“Is it really safe?” Shaw noticed Root had that airy expression on her face, a look reserved for whenever she was attentively listening to The Machine.

[No suspicion activity in the last 72 hours from the subject. 97.83% chance of no foul play]

Finishing another sip, Shaw coughed not so subtly in to her fist “Pussy” while trying to contain her laugh.

That broke Root’s daze and brought her attention from the envelope to Shaw.

“Why did you get me a card? It’s not my birthday” the last part was less assertive, and Shaw noticed the way Root almost expected to be corrected by the voice in her implant.

This made her heart ache for the hacker, impersonating so many identities and learning so many background histories that she wasn’t sure of hers anymore. But before she could do something stupid like show empathy for the woman and never hear the end of it, Shaw deflected it the way she knew best.

“For God’s sake Root! I saw a stupid card and it reminded me of you ok?” she got up and headed for the stairs stomping her feet for good measure “Like I have to _explain_ myself to _you_!”

Opening the envelope Root saw the card had drawings of a few lab equipments, very sciency stuff and the saying: ‘Want to hear something really fun about science?’

On the inside it read: ‘You would. Nerd.’

With the dopiest smile, she scoffed, shaking her head, but had to admit it was really endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by a tumblr post at leanaisnotabanana(.)tumblr(.)com/post/84373491856.


End file.
